Shara Ishvalda
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = |Habitats = Origin Isle |Monster Size = 2910.91 cm |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Fifth }} Shara Ishvalda is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Physiology Shara Ishvalda is a large dragon which can found in two different forms. It will initially take on an appearance covered in rocks, sand, and other minerals. This gives it a very bulky shape, and the form of its head is mostly impossible to make out. Most distinctively, instead of wings, it has adapted its appendages into a four-fingered hand-like structure. In its true form, exposed from underneath the shell, it is a lithe and athletic creature, and boasts a variety of bright colours, mainly yellows, purples, and white. Its face bears two large, forward-facing eyes, and crests around its head make the shape of a crown. The distinct arms are well-muscled, and the fingers are shown to be spindly and misshapen, bearing specialized tips for sound production. Spikes, markings, plates and indentations run along its neck, back, sides, and limbs, some invoking skeletal structures such as a ribcage. The tail ends in a entwining series of snaking structures, failing to form any one tip. Abilities Shara Ishvalda can manipulate the earth using its innate ability to control vibration. Using vibrations from its wingtips, it can break down and reshape solid ground around it, forming quicksands which hunters will struggle to move in, but allows it to move around without issue. It can also direct these vibrations as direct attacks against hunters, combining their energy into powerful aimed rays. For its most powerful attack, it digs underground, churning up all the land around it, before re-appearing, kicking up all the sand, and combining its vibration-energy into a large sphere which it then sends down, creating a huge explosion. Beyond the vibrations, it will use its wingtips to swat at the hunter directly. In its initial, rock-covered state, it will burrow partially into the ground and attack the hunter while sending out waves of energy. Behavior Shara Ishvalda prefers to rest underground until disturbed. When awakened, it will attempt to ward off its aggressor while in a heavily defended, rock-covered state, performing less aggressive attacks to fend off foes. If this outer hide is destroyed, it instantly becomes hyper-aggressive. In this state, Shara Ishvalda will focus its full power towards destroying direct threats. It does not give up a fight easily, choosing to try and attack one last time after being nearly killed as opposed to retreating back underground. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne (Introduced) In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = / (stone armor) |Stun = }} Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Shara Ishvalda Equipment. Shara Ishvalda materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Shara Ishvalda α+ Armor and Shara Ishvalda β+ Armor. Gallery Notes * The large patches of sand created by Shara Ishvalda will hamper the hunter's movements. This makes the skill Aquatic/Polar Mobility quite useful, since it will significantly increase the hunter's moving speed. * Shara Ishvalda directly follows the camera with its eyes and stares at the player rather than the hunter, essentially breaking the fourth wall. * Unlike Xeno'jiiva the story final boss in the base game Shara Ishvalda can be mounted, and can be flinch shot into the wall. * When flinch shot into the wall, it will stagger instead of being knocked down, unless it is sent into droppable rocks. * The Ghillie mantle will not hide the player from Shara Ishvalda unless it is worn before entering the area. * Shara Ishvalda secretes a sticky substance to which sand and rock attaches as it travels underground through the Everstream, thus forming its bulky armor. Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHWI Monsters